All the Way to Zero
by unikittysai
Summary: Human AU. Subaru's life so far has sucked. He's seen as crazy,and is sent to a school for 'trubbled teens.' Really its just an asylem. There he meets Laito and things just get crazy after that. In place filled with crazy people and not exactly sure if he's crazy or not will Subaru survive? Or will he become crazy-if he already isn't. 1st chap being rewritten!


**Ok. So this is a human AU ware the Sakamaki bro's aren't bros except the triplets are still related and so is Shu and Reiji. Karl is no one's father and has never met Christa,Cordillia, or Beatrix. Also this takes place in an Asylum like place and is pretty dark. Also keep in mind a lot of these character's turn insane rather than are. Also this is a yaoi and this means boy x boy content. There is a looooong sex sean in this so be warned. Also no flames please. Well please enjoy! Also sorry if most or some of the characters are OOC. But hey its AU so yeah. Lets just say it was intentional and walk away from this suject.**

* * *

Subaru's POV

I didn't mean to be this way. I didn't mean to not be social or to hate the world. It was others who made me this way. My mother, bipolar as she was, was also very kind and the only one who understood me. My father on the other hand didn't get a thing. He saw her as crazy, divorced her, and put her in an asylum. Me? I ended up living with him and his girlfriend. Of course is girlfriend, Sakura, is some blonde slut who tries to get in everyone's pants. Both of them saw me as weird and when they discovered the cuts on my wrists they labled me as 'a trubbled teen.' But what really sent them to confirm what they had called their 'suspitions' of me was when I beat up some kid in school. It wasn't my fault,though. The kid was asking for it. That damn brat gave me hell all of the kids did. And no one expected me to snap?! Well guess what,I did!

So here I am standing in front of Karl Heinz's Scool for Truubbled and Misguided Teens. Aka a place for crazies. Sighing, I looked back at cab that my dad had paid to drop my off hear. It really shows how much he cares, which is zilch. We're not allowed our own personal belongings here so I have no luggage. The place is like some big gothic styled church with barbed wire around the huge black iron gates. I walked into the building, with the rows of stained glass windows but no alters or pews. So its not exactly a church I guess. Looking around the floor is marble and there is a velvet like carpet. It was nice for a place teens were staying at. I look up at the big stair case that connects to a balcony like hallway ware people can look down at you. And looking down a few people were. Three to be exact. One with pinkish red hair, one with purpel,and another was a burrnet. I glared at them with my red eyes;weird as it was I had red eyes and white hair. The guys just seemed to laugh or else not care.

"Oh,so I see your here. " A voice from behinde me says. I turn around to see a guy with blondish white hair and golden eyes. " I'm Karl Heinz. But please feel free to just call me Karl. The boys up there can show you around. Can't you boys!" He yelled up at the three on the balcony.

"Oi. Why do we have to show this newbie around?!" The pink haired one asked a bit annoyed.

"Ayato. Don't be so rude. After all Karl did give us the honor." The burnett said to the pink haired guy.

So his name was apparently Ayato? Interesting I guess.

" Thats the spiret. " Karl said and then excused himself.

I looked back up at the three warily. The burnett and Ayato at least looked to be normal. The purple haired guy? He was dressed up like some kid boy lolita and wore this really creepy smile. Plus he was hold a bare with and eye patch. For some reson that seemed to emphasize his creepiness.

"Fufufu you comeing newcomer?" The burnett said in the most annoyingest tone ever. I mean he speaks like a pervert. It wouldn't suprise me if he in fact was a pervert.

I listen to him,though, without any argument. I just want to know ware my room is and be alone. When I get to ware the three are the burnett takes my chin. I'm completly caught off gaurd by this. I mean what guy sudenly grabs yours chin and then looks at you like he's inspecting some object.

"Your beautiful." He said a bit suprised. I blink blin. Beautiful? You have got to be kidding me. I am not some girl!

" Let go of me!" I growl and slap his hand away from my chin. I then glared daggers at him. The brunett merly chuckled.

"Fistey aren't we?" He said in an amused tone. "I kind of like that. I'm Laito by the way."

Great. Now a guy is hitting on me. I simplely let out an annoyed huff. All I wanted was to be in my room. Where ever that was.

"Oi. Stop hiting on the new guy. Hey. I don't think we caught your name. Hurry up and spill it." Ayato said. I swear it seemed like he would never stop talking. He must really like to hear himself speak.

"Its can you guys just shut up and show me ware my damn room is?" I was really starting to lose my patientce.

" Now now. Show a little patience Subaru-chan." Laito said and grabbed my ass! He grabbed my ass!

I jumped and let out a suprised squeak. I felt my face heat up. I've never been sexually harassed before. It was new and very humiliating. I glared at Laito who was just chuckleing.

"Hahaha. I like you very much. Maybe I should invite you to me and my brother's room to play~." He sugjested in a pretty seductive voice.

"I'm pretty sure I'd rather die." I said coldly.

"Hey! We're not that bad." Ayato yelled glaring at me.

"Hee hee hee Teddy says he'd make a good toy." The creepy purple haired guy said. I'll admit that the hairs on my back stood up and a chill went down my spine. Way too feaky to be called normal. And he said I'd make a good toy...creepy.

I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this. I mean this is a place for crazy people. Wait why are crazy people showing my to my room? I guess that means Karl is crazy as well.

"I don't really want to play. I just want to get settled into my room." I said calmly. I really hope they'll just show me ware my room is.

"You don't want to play?Who said you had a choice?" Ayato asked smugly.

I let out an annoyed huff. I was at least trying to be a bit nice. Ok so maybe I wasn't really nice, but I have a lot on my plate right now and 'playing' is not something I want to do.

" You know what?! I'll just ask someone else!" I yelled. I stomped past them only for Raito to grabed my wrist and pull me into his cheast. He's strong despite how weak and girly he looks. I push against but unlike him I'm actually not that strong. I don't wrok out or eat that healthy even though I'm as skinny as a twig.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumble. I just want him to leave me alone.

" Now now Subaru-chan. Calm down. No need to get angery. I'll take you to your room." Laito said. I couldn't believe it. He was actually going to show me ware my room was? Finally! I was a bit too suprised and taken aback to say anything. So I just let Laito take my hand and lead me down the dark hallway. All the way to a black oak door that had my name on it. Which of course pisses me off because I could have found this on my own. Why couldn't Karl ust tell me this? I know those three idiots wouldn't.

"Here we are. Subaru-chan." Laito said. I place my hand on the door. Its closed and my name is engraved on the wood in a pretty way. Ivy is engraved with it. Its beautiful, and I've never really seen anything with my name on it being so nice.

Then I felt a sudden presence up aganist me from behinde. Laito no doubt. I felt my face heat up as one of his hands travled under my shirt. What the hell was he doing? God this feels good, though.

"Karl, beleive it or not, is a pretty cool guy. He had some guys come in to help decorate the room and such." Laito said in a seductive whisper in my ear, then nibbled it, making me let out a moan. I really should get him off of me before he ends up taking this too far. And before I give in to him completly, if I already haven't.

"What a luid noise. Let me hear more." Laito said in a strangly seductive yet teasing tone. He started to grind up aganist me. I froze relising he had an erction. Put back into reality I open the door and run into the room. Luckily I caught him by suprise. I take the door and slame it shut, but of course Laito just had to get his foot to stop the door in time.

"That was rude Subaru-chan." He said and pushed the door open. I walk backwards. His eyes hold a preiditory lust, but he's also a bit pissed. His eyes also hold a dark angery that scares even me, and I don't scare too easily. I look for something, anything to use as a weapon, but Karl is also very smart as the room has nothing except pillows to use. As he's occupid locking the door I grab a pillow and charge at him. I hit him with the pillow and it was an epic fail. Laito threw the pillow across the room. He then undoes my belt and ties my hands with it tightly.

"P-please. Don't." I beg. Yes, I've stooped to begging.

"Don't rape you or don't stop?" Laito questions me.

Honestly I'm not sure. I don't want him to go to far, but I don't really want him to stop either.

"I...I don't want to. It'll hurt." I said darkly with no emotion. I'm not sure ware that came from.

Laito's expression soften a bit. He kissed my forehead and gentally ruffled my head, making me feel childish. "I won't go too far this time around. But do expect frequent visits. " He said as he straddled me. I looked into his green eyes,my red one's suprised. No one has ever been this nice to me before. Except my mother,but even she had her moments. Which mostly were when she was throwing her fits.

"Ok." I said before Laito pressed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth and kissed him back. His tounge explored my mouth and left the both of us moaning into the kiss. When Laito broke the kiss both of us were panting.

Laito looked at my bound hands. " Should I get ride of these?" He asked.

"If you're scared I'll push you away I won't. Unless you do something I don't want you to." I said trying to be reasuring. Apparently it worked because he untied my wrists. The first thing I did sit up and hug him. I'm horrible at this... well whatever this is. "Thanks." I mutter. Laito chuckled and picked me up. He carried me to the bed and took off all of my cloths except for my boxers. I was very thankful for that. I watched as Laito took off his own cloths. He had a pretty nice lean, but mucular figure. Unlike me, who pretty much had noodals for arms and definatly not a six pack. Laito glanced at me nonchanltly, before he took off his boxers as well. I blushed feriously. Why was he gett naked?

" What? You expected me to keep those on." Laito chuckled before he continued," I'm not as inexperianced as you."

I give an annoyed snort at that. So what if I was inexperianced. I'm not some whore who looked to have sex. Actually it was Laito who forced this on me.

"Oh. Stop scowling. You loose your good looks that way." Laito said as he sauntered torwds me. He got on top of me on the bed and straddled me once again. He let his hand trace my chest. "Karl is sure to make sure you gain some muscle. Thats the way he likes it." He said while playing with my right niple.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, straining to keep moans out of my voice. I let a few essacpe after I got that out. This felt so good.

"You'll see." Was all Laito said before he started to suck on my other nipple. Moans essacped my lips and I didn't notice my right nipple didn't have attention on it any more. Instead I felt something touching my dick. I let out a gasp as soon as I feel it. I look down to see Laito's hand in my boxers.

"Don't be scared. I'm going to make you feel good. Trust me." He said. I nodded and let him continue. Chuckleing Laito pulled off my boxers and stroaked my now fully erected dick. It felt really good and left me moaning and panting. He then put my dick in his mouth and began to suck and pump. My hips bucked and I was thrown into a wanton bliss.

Laito's POV (Cuz I can)

I was a bit suprised when Subaru bucked his hips, which of course caused his dick to go deeper into my mouth. Giving him oral was a good idea. He looked like he was really enjoying himself. Being this gental and well nice wasn't really my thing, but I got the feeling being pushy with Subaru was a bad idea. And boy what a reward this is so far. With patience I'll be able to do whatever I want to with him soon enough. I started to foundal his balls witch made Subaru moan a bit more loudly. Oh yes please sing my special little lamb. Finally, he crys out in complete bliss and his load explodes into my mouth. I swallow it all. His cum is so good. I pulled him into a kiss not letting him get so much as a breath out. I want him to taste what he's made. I felt his hands wrap around my neck. Yes, do just that. Show me your love as I show you mine. I brake the kiss to allow the poor boy to breath. I wouldn't want him to suffocate.

After his breath calm down from all that panting I ask him," So how was that?"

Subaru looks at me with a thoughful look. After a few minutes he finally says," It was good."

" Hm. I'm glad. Maybe next time I can inroduce you another kind of pleasure. " I used one of my more sductive voices.

Subaru blushed. Oh how innocently cute. "W-well you could do something now. I mean you still have an erction and all." He murmered.

Well that was suprising. He was going to let me do _that_ to him. Gladly.

"Well. If you say so." I said and then I stroked him to get him ercted again. He gave me a confused look so I explained to him," Its much better when both parties are arosed." He nodded and so I continued. I sucked on three of my fingures and stuck one inside. He squirmed a bit but I gave him my best reasuring smile." Don't worry. I'll make sure this is pleasurable for the both of us."

Subaru's POV

I couldn't believe I was letting Laito do this to me. He was a total pervert and yet...I don't know. I guess I felt I could trust him. His fingure inside of me didn't feel so bad. Just really weird. When he slide the second one in and started a sissoring motion thats when I started to feel a little pain. But it wasn't bad. After a while it actually felt nice. I let out a few moans after I got used to this. It felt really good. I was expecting pain, but all this is,is more of a fullness. He slide in a third fingure. After a while he pulled out of me. I let out a small disproving grunt which Laito just had to hear of course.

" Don't worry. The best part is coming up." He reassured me. I nodded and felt the ead of his dick at my hole. Nervousness and excitment took a hold of me all at once. I didn't know how good or bad his dick inside of me would feel. When he started to push in a rippling pain sered through me. I grited my teeth as he slowly pushed into me. I told him he could do this so I should take this like a man. If I backed out now I'd look like a whimp. And probably piss Laito off again. After he was in me fully he stopped his movements.

" I'm letting you adjest to my size. Just let me know when your ready." He explained. I nodded and waited for the pain to die down. After a few minutes I give Laito the ok. He chuckles and starts to pull out and then thrust back into me. It hurts and ever time he thrusts pain ripples through me. Its like someone is stabbing me repeatedly.

"Its alright. Just give it some time." Laito says to me. He wips some hair out of my face and kisses me. I open my mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. He thrusts in and out at the same pace. Its starting to feel good, really good. I let out a small moan and Laito thrusts into me faster and harder. He grabs onto me dick and pumps it in time with his thrusts. I move my hands down his back and grab onto him tightly. I let out more moans and cries of pleasure. This just feels so good. I start to buck into him, which in turn makes him groan.

" Your so naughty Subaru-chan." Laito pants. He thrusts into be like he's angleing to get at a certain point.

I grumble harshly," Shut up."

Laito just chuckles at my tundereness. All of a sudden he thrusts into something that sends me soaring over the edge into a sensation horizion. I see white dots as I cry out in pure ultiment pleasure. After that he keeps on thrusting into that spot. In unison we come. Me all over him, and he inside of me.

Laito's POV

After an amasing orgasum I ride it out with a few thrusts and then pull out of him. I gaze down at him. He's an angleic, tangled, panting, mess. With his hair matted down with sweat, and those half lidded eyes. I looked down at me and the little mess he made.

" Say Subaru. Be a dear and clean up this mess you made." I order as sweetly as I can.

Subaru blushes and nodded. He sits up and crawls over to me. It is the most sexiest thing ever. He crawls into my lap and his toung starts to lap up his cum. I feel myself starting to grow ercet again. His 'clean' starts to get lower and lower until he's at my dick. He looks at me questioningly and I lead his head down torwds it until his lips touch it. It think his in the after haze of sex or something because I'm pretty sure he would be telling mee to scram by now.

His mouth opened and he took my dick into his mouth. It feels like silk in his cavern. He starts to suck and pum at a nice pace. I put him on his back, my dick still in his mouth, and start to thrust into his mouth. He moans and grabs my hips. His tounge darts out and licks my length with every thrust. It feels so good, and I swear he's done this before because this is amasing. Finally, I cum into his mouth. He swallows it, though some did spill down his chin. I pulled out of him and licked it off his chin.

" Good boy." I said and ruffled his hair. I've decided that he's mine and mine alone. The only way some could come close to having him would be something like a threesome. I looked at his beautiful face and kissed him. It was a simple peck that was followed by a few more before it deeped into a passtionet one. I broke the kiss after a while.

" Is it ok if I claim you as mine?" I ask and then nibble on his ear.

Subaru's POV

He wants to claim me? Well he is crazy. But apparently I am too. Maybe that explains why I said," Go ahead."

Laito smiles a genuine smile and pecks me on the cheek. " Thats wounderful to hear."

"Ah-huh." I answered with a yawn. This experiance really took a lot out of me. I'm exahusted. I look at Laito with sleepy eyes.

"Its ok. I'll let you get some rest." He says in a gental tone. He gets dressed, kisses me and the forehead and then leaves. I'm out like a light after that.


End file.
